A Hard Day's Night
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NARUSASU - U.A. LEMON


Lá estava eu, na minha, parado, esperando o ônibus, quando ELE apareceu.,

- Sasukeeeee!! - Gritou aquele garoto loiro, de orbes azuis.

Fiquei calado. Tudo o que eu não queria era confusão.

- Por que você não foi?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

- Qual éééééé!! Vai me dizer que está bravo?

Dei de ombros.

- Hummm... meu falcãozinho está brabo por queeeeê?

Ah, mas eu não acreditava que ele tinha dito isso.

Não mesmo.

- Cale a boca, desgraça rúbia!

- Ai, o que foi, hein, _falcãozinho_? - Aquela coisa me agarrou pela cintura. - O que foi, hein? - Beijou meu pescoço e fungou o meu cangote. Ai, como eu odiava isso.

Meti meu cotovelo em sua barriga.

- AI! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!

- Você mereceu.

Eu acabara de ver o meu ônibus virar a esquina. Graças! Estava livre.

Dei o sinal e quando o ônibus parou, eu subi.

- Mas aonde que o senhor pensa que vai? - Disse o imbecil, me puxando pela mochila.

- Me solta, desgraça!

- Hum! Hum! - Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Soooooltaaaaa!!! Disse me agarrando a barra de ferro da porta.

- Não mesmo.

- Como é? Vão subir ou não? O ônibus não pode atrasar! - Disse o motorista com uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

- Não, senhor. Não vamos. Nos desculpe. - Foram suas últimas palavras antes de me puxar, fazendo-me cair de bunda no chão.

- Seu cretino! Olha o que você fez!!!

- Hummmmmm... me desculpe amor... - Disse mais uma vez o miserável afagando meu cabelo e beijando minha bochecha.

Era a gota d'agua. Fazendo tal coisa, EM PÚBLICO!

- Filho da Puta! - Disse me levantando após dar um belo soco da fuça dele. Ah como eu queria que aquele momento se prolongasse...

- EI! Aonde cê vai?

- Não é da sua conta!!

Decidi ir a pé para casa, ou melhor, correndo. Saltei em disparada ao meu prédio, o mais rápido o possível, para que ele não me alcançasse.

Quando dobrei a esquina vi que ele já não estava atrás de mim.

Deus! Decidiu me amar agora?

Eu não podia dar mole. Continuei correndo, até avistar meu condomínio.

Ele não havia conseguido me seguir. Milagres acontecem!!

Cheguei lá ofegante, debrucei o braço pela grade e disse:

- AHHHHH! Finalmente eu- quando virei o rosto tomei um susto catastrófico.

- Falcãozinho, como você demorou!

Mas não é que a desgraça havia mesmo conseguido?

- Puta merda, Naruto! O que você quer, hein?

- Huuuuuu... você sabe o que eu quero... - Disse com a boca no meu ouvido e depois beijou este vagarosamente.

- DESGRAÇADO! CRETINO! IMBECIL! RETARDADO! TROUXA! - Disse me debatendo. Eu não queria ele perto de mim.

Será que eu não podia ter um santo dia tranqüilo?

- Ei, ei! Calma! Você não quer me dizer por que está tão bravo? - Falou segurando meus braços.

- Como se você não soubesse, idiota.

- Olha, se for por causa do combinado, se você não quiser. Não precisa. Não gosto de forçar as pessoas.

- Pára de me tratar assim! E NÃO. NÃO É POR ISSO QUE EU ESTOU BRAVO! EU NÃO SOU NENHUM PRIMÁRIO FRAQUINHO, O.K.?

- Então é por que?

- Não se faça de idiota!

- Caralho, meu! Eu não sei! custa você me dizer?!

Quase rosnei de raiva

- ESCUTA AQUI, _UZUMAKI_. SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO VI VOCÊ SE AGARRANDO COM AQUELA BICHA ESTÚPIDA DO SAI, VOCÊ ESTÁ REDONDAMENTE ENGANADO!

Gritei com todas as forças, já me soltando de seus braços.

Eu não agüentava mais.

- Ahahahahahahaahahhaha!! - O desgraçado riu.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO, SEU CRETINO?!

Ele parara de rir. Agarrou novamente minha cintura e disse:

- É incrível como você consegue ser o aluno mais inteligente da sala e ser tão tonto ao mesmo tempo.

- Como é que é?

- Eu não estava agarrando o Sai.

- Ah, mas é claro que naaão. Você estava era metendo a mandioca nele mesmo!

- Pfff ahahahahahah! - Mas do que ele estava rindo?

- IMBECIL! NÃO AGUENTOU ESPERAR E FOI LOGO NO SAI, É?

- Uchiha, preste bem atenção. EU. NÃO. ESTAVA. AGARRANDO. ELE. E MUITO MENOS 'METENDO A MANDIOCA'.

- Ah, é? então o que você estava fazendo, atrás dele, apertando todo e gritando 'força! Sai! força!', HEIN?

- Eu só estava fazendo uma respiração artificial.

- O QUE?

- O Sai teve uma asfixia e eu só fui ajudá-lo. Ele se engasgou com um pedação de pão e eu fui socorrê-lo. Apenas isso.

- TÁ FALNDO SÉRIO? - Duvido. Parecia mentira.

- Tá duvidando de mim, falcãozinho?

- É. Estou.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e fez uma ligação. Quando foi atendida, ele colocou diretamente do meu ouvido.

_ - Alô?_

Era o Sai. Ele tinha ligado para o Sai.

- _Alooôu?_

- Alô! Sai?

- _Uchiha? O que quer?_

- Bem, eu soube que você se engasgou. É verdade?

_ - É sim. E o Naruto-kun me ajudou, por que?_

- Err... por nada.

Desliguei o telefone.

Ótimo.

Agora fodeu.

Era mesmo verdade.

- Viu falcãozinho? Eu NUNCA te traí.

- É claro que não. Nunca estivemos juntos. - Disse virando o rosto.

- Aaaaaaah, não fala isso... - Ele beijou minha bochecha e esfregou seu nariz na mesma. - Assim você me deixa triste...

Ele colou suas mãos em meu rosto. Estavam quentes. Aproximou vagarosamente seus lábios dos meus e, solenemente, me beijou.

Ah! Como era doce... Se bem que eu não gosto de doce, mas... ah... era tão bom... beijá-lo era tão confortante...

Logicamente, correspondi ao beijo. Ele me envolvia cada vez mais, acariciava meu rostou e apertava minha cintura, foi quando eu notei que...

ESTÁVAMOS NO MEIO DA RUA!!

Rapidamente, afastei-o de mim, encerrando o beijo.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Nós... nós estamos no meio da rua...

- Huuummmm e daí?

- Como assim 'e daí?'

- E o nosso combinado? Ainda está de pé?

- Bem... eu...

- Eu já disse que se não quiser, não precisa...

- Oras! Quem disse que eu não quero?

- Então ainda está de pé?

- Por acaso você quer que seja no meio da rua? - Rebati.

- É claro que não. - Apertou minha cintura e me guiou até o portão.

- Me solta!

- Naaaiiiiii, por queeee?

- Dá pra esperar?

- Hunf, tá bom.

Entramos no prédio e graças a Deus o porteiro não estava.

Pegamos o elevador e chegando em casa, ele me jogou na parede e me beijou vorazmente.

- Hmmm Na...

- ...

- Na... Na ruto!!!

- HEIN?

- Espera, porra! Já estamos na porta!

- É que o meu falcãozinho é taaaaaaão atraenteeeeeeee...

- Besta!

Abri a porta, verifiquei se não tinha ninguém. A área estava livre.

Peguei em sua mão e levei-o até meu quarto.

Ele sentou na minha cama e imediatamente, eu subi, sentei em seu colo e arranquei um beijou dele. Smepre quis fazer isso. Mas NUNCA iria agarrá-lo em público.

- Huuuuuummmm que delícia!

- Er... Naruto... - Eu estava realmente encabulado. Não sabia o que fazer.

- O que foi Sasuke-chin?

- Bem... é que eu...

- Nunca fez isso?

- É. - Disse escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Não se preocupe... Você quer, não quer?

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Então nós iremos devagar.

Ele retirou minha cabeça de seu pescoço e novamente, tomou meus lábios.

Ele beijou delicadamente cada parte do meu rosto e, quando parou no meu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Você é uma gracinha, falcãozinho...

- Naruto!

- O que foi?

- Por que me chama assim?

- Oras, você realmente é uma gracinha, e eu te chamo de falcãozinho por causa do seu time de baseball.

Realmente, tinha um falcão estampado na minha camisa e no meu boné da equipe de baseball.

- Hummm... - Abracei-o fortemente. Nem acreditava que realmente estava namorando um garoto.

Ele começou a abrir a camisa do meu uniforme, já que o terno, ele já havia retirado enquanto nos beijávamos.

Naruto ia em direção ao meu pescoço, mas por que será que ele me beijava assim?

Ele já descera para meu peito quando começou a lamber meu mamilo direito, enquanto apertava o outro.

Por que ele lambia justamente lá? Aquilo provocava-me arrepios.

- Uuuugh... - Não consegui. Tive que botar pra fora.

- Sua voz é tão aveludada... - Disse e depois mordeu meu mamilo.

- Ah! - Não acredito... Eu estava _gemendo?_

Enquanto me recuperava, ele aproveitara para abrir minha calça.

- Naruto... - Ele beijou por cima da minha roupa íntima.

- Huh?

- Nós, não iríamos devagar?

- Estamos indo devagar... calma meu pudinzinho...

- "PUDINZINHO"?!

- Eu gosto de pudim! - Ele esboçara um sorriso bobo no rosto. Acho que realmente, eu gostava dele.

Ele arrancou minha calça e a jogou no chão.

Passou a mão por toda a minha coxa, chegando na minha nádegas, eu pensei que ele iria apertá-las, mas não, ele apenas passou os braços por elas e me abraçou.

- Gosto, gosto muito de você, Sasuke.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Naruto. - Correspondi ao abraço, passando a mão pela sua loira cabeleira.

- Posso?

- Pode. - Disse completamente vermelho.

Ele começara a distribuir beijos por cima da minha cueca para depois, vagarosamente, abaixá-la e envolver meu membro com sua língua.

- HAAAAAA!!! - Não pude conter.

Ele lambia desde os testículos até a ponta, onde deu uma leve mordiscada.

- Aaaannn...

Ele colocou o meu membro todinho em sua boca. Não acreditava que ele estava fazendo isso. Ele, que tinha tanto nojo das aulas de biologia.

Fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem provocando-me altos suspiros, até que me desmanchei na boca dele.

Sentia-me completamente envergonhado. E... se ele sentisse nojo?

- Des-desculpe!

- Não precisa se desculpar, gracinha.

Ele lambia os dedos melados de sêmen.

Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Você não acha justo eu ficar só de camisa e você aí, todo vestido, não é?

- Sabia que você tinha um lado pervertido, Uchiha!

- Olha que fala, Uzumaki!

Comecei a morder seu pescoço. Queria saber como era.

Era bom... sua pele era tão macia

- Uuuuuuuhhh Sasuke... - Era bom ouvi-lo suspirar, principalmente, por MINHA causa.

Parei de mordê-lo e me dirigi aos seus lábios.

Beijava-o intensamente. era muito bom. Seu gosto era tão... exótico...

Colocou suas mãos por dentro da minha camisa aberta e passou sua mão pelo meu traseiro, até achar minha entrada.

Quando ele inseriu o primeiro dedo, eu achei que não ia agüentar, mas acabei acostumando, qual é, eu sou um Uchiha.

Logo ele inseriu o segundo de depois o terceiro. Seus dedos giravam e isso me fazia sentir uma sensação totalmente desconhecida.

- AAAAAAAAAH!!! NARUTOOOO!

Ele retirou seus dedos da minha entrada e disse:

- Está pronto?

- Se não vier logo, eu te largo aqui.

- Huuuuuummmm... que impaciente... - Me beijou novamente.

Coloquei minhas mãos no cós de sua calça e notei que já estava beeeeem ereto...

Abri então o botão quando ele retirou minhas mãos e disse:

- Que pressa, hein?

- Bobo.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu desci até encostar seu membro na minha entrada.

Ele pousou suas mãos em minha cintura e me ajudou a inserir seu, huh, digamos, 'dote'.

- AAAAAH! NAAAAAAARUTOOOO!!!!

Logo, seu membro inteiro já estava dentro de mim.

Eu queimava por dentro.

Era tão bom... tão... ardente...

- Sasukeeeeeee...

Calmamente ele foi acelerando seus movimentos, segurando em minha cintura e eu em seus ombros.

Aquilo... aquilo era bom demais...

Nosso corpos pulavam na cama e nossos gemidos, que já se tornavam gritos preenchiam meu quarto.

- Naruto, eu... eu vou...

- Espera só um pouco e faz comigo...

- Un...

Junto com os movimentos, ele voltara e beijar meu pescoço, e quando ele selou seus lábios nos meus, nós nos desmanchamos, ele, dentro de mim, e eu, em seu tórax.

Nós não soltamos nossos lábios nenhum segundo, até o ar faltar.

- Haaaaa Sasukeeee...

- Uggh... Naruto...

Ele não saiu de dentro de mim, apenas voltara a brincar com os meus mamilos.

- AAAAAAAAH! NARUTO! - Ele mordia meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto voltava a se mexer.

- NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!!!!!!!

- Sasukeee...

- NARUTOOOOO!!!

Coloco meu rosto debaixo de seu pescoço e, novamente, ele acariciava meu cabelo, quando de repente, ouço a porta abrir.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês estão na idade, que os hormônios estão a flor da pele, e que sexo é ótimo, mas eu agradeceria se vocês fizessem o favor de GEMER mais baixo que eu tenho que terminar o meu TCC . - Disse meu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

Mas peraí... ELE TAVA EM CASA ESSE TEMPO TODO?!

- E vê se da próxima vez, vocês usem preservativos. - Itachi piscou para Naruto e e fechou a porta.

- Cuide bem do meu irmão, Naruto-san!


End file.
